


Tiny Hands, Heavy Crown

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (i think thats the right tag), Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Kingdomstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gentle curls of his hair brush against the silver crown, glittering with rubies to match his eyes. He looks so much like you, and yet, completely different all the same.





	Tiny Hands, Heavy Crown

Dave is a small kid, even for his age.

He’s lithe, short and soft. Pale skin, dotted with freckles as if his skin was the night sky. Ivory colored hair that when the light catches it _just right_ it looks like a golden halo. Thick, long, ivory lashes frame those big ruby eyes.

He looks like he belongs in Prospit.

Even so, he stands in front of you, too proud of himself for his own good. He wears a big grin, showing off a missing tooth. That’s hardly what he’s so excited about, though. The boy wears heavy, thick robes of rich purple that catch the light and seem to sparkle in places. He’s all dressed up, even equipped with his _crown_.

That’s what he’s so anxious to show you. The little Prince smiles bigger, all dolled up and looking his role. The gentle curls of his hair brush against the silver crown, glittering with rubies to match his eyes. He looks so much like you, and yet, completely different all the same.

Your features may be similar, but where you look wise and strong, he looks caring and accepting. It worries you, truly, because ruling a kingdom is hard work. It’s _painful_ work, and you fear he won’t ever be ready for it.

“Dirk?” He asks, voice sweet as honey. He really is so different from you. “Mh. It’s a good look.” You finally hum out your response. He lights up, beams with so much happiness that it pulls an infectious smile to your lips.

Jake made a comment, not too long ago, that you’ve seemed to have cheered up quite a bit since this boy came into your care. His words were along the lines of, “Golly, Dirk! You seem absolutely chuffed to have a buddy at last!”

It’s true, you think. You don’t really know what the fuck chuffed means, but, if it means you’re happy then it’s true. Dave might be quite annoying, occasionally scary to be around (he’s sickly), and a headache waiting to happen because he simply never shuts up; but you do adore him. He’s your little brother, more special to you than all the jewels resting atop his head.

“Can I sit up there with you?” He asks, big curious eyes looking at you for approval. You sit up in your throne, move to press yourself off the seat, but he stops you. “No! With you!” You can’t help a laugh as you sit back down in the plush chair. “Come here, then.”

Dave runs up to you, having to grab onto his crown to keep it from falling off his head as he moves. Once he’s within reach, you bring him up to sit on your legs. He beams, all over again, swinging his feet idly.

“Are you excited for the party tonight?” You ask, fixing up his clothes a tad. “Mhm! I feel much better.” The party is to celebrate the young Prince making it through an awful fever, one that had him too sick to celebrate his own birthday. Everyone in the kingdom joyfully awaits to see the tiny boy running around, healthy again.

They, too, see how kind he is. Even so, you worry.

“I’m glad to hear that.” You tug him a little closer, into a hug. He leans back against you with a small giggle. “You’re the best big brother.” He practically cheers, before bursting out in a fit of giggles as you wiggle your finger against his neck.

He’ll be okay, you’ll watch over him, guide him and teach him all you know. You promise yourself that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where i was going with this and never got around to finishing it. i do like it, though, so maybe i'll continue it later? who knows!


End file.
